


Taunt

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [18]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: A Horny Little Shit, Developing Relationship, Fai is a Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <b>"we're strictly 'platonic' but we're snowed in omg we're gonna have to repopulate the earth"</b>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote> <p>... Or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found [here!](http://blakesmilitia.tumblr.com/post/133627477715). I'm just going down this whole prompt list and picking the ones I have ideas for, obviously. xD
> 
> Despite the fact that, like, only _five_ of my OTPs could _actually_ repopulate the Earth without magical means or some wonky universe... I still managed to make this one work and ;)
> 
> I do not own _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_. Thanks for reading!

"It's a good thing we made the kids stay at home," Fai said, stomping his boots on the mat at the door. The snowfall caked into the fur didn't drop off, and he reached down to push his fingers through it. Even the thick gloves had not stopped his fingers from going numb in the cold. "I knew it was going to be a storm, but even this caught me a tiny bit off guard."

Kurogane was still shrugging the heavy cloak away from his shoulders as he spoke, "They told us it was going to be bad."

"True," Fai said, fumbling his gloves off and sitting on the chest nearby to unstring the laces on his boots. "But some of us had to go look for the feather, and it's better us out here than Syaoran and Sakura."

"Agreed," Kurogane grunted. "Kids wouldn't know what to do in this weather," he muttered, more to himself.

Fai laughed, kicking his boots off. "Such a Daddy~"

"Don't start, mage."

Fai grinned, bounding to his feet and hopping away from the puddles of water that they had tracked in from the snow. "It's a good thing they told us about this place, too. Convenient position!"

"They probably had the same predictament we're in. Went hunting and needed a place to stay when the weather turned."

"True!" He hopped up onto the bed, folding his legs beneath himself. "There's wood on the porch and everything, we can build a fire! Go, Kuro-rin, go!"

"You're just going to sit there?!"

Fai grinned, twirling his hair around his finger. "I'm cold, Kuro-sama."

"Didn't you say your home world was cold?" Kurogane opened the door and stepped around onto the porch, his intentions likely to grab wood for the fireplace.

The cold wind whipped through the small cabin, and Fai shivered, whining as he grabbed for the blankets. "I did! But we've been to many worlds since then, and this one is particularly cold; close the door, Kuro-san!"

He did, and soon there was a fire crackling, the smell of burning wood and smoke winding throughout their lodgings. They were without food, but Fai was warm and comfortable, bonelessly sprawled lengthwise across the small yet comfortable mattress. "Still snowing?" he slurred, muffled by the blankets and boredom and exhaustion.

"Yeah."

Fai yawned, righting himself to roll over onto his stomach. "We're gonna be snowed in for days and we need to have food."

"You won't starve." Kurogane thumped onto the edge of the bed, shoving at Fai's shoulder.

Fai groaned softly, rolling over again to make room for Kurogane. "Not _yet_." He stretched, back arching off the bed, stocking feet pressing up against the headboard. "Mmm. Sleepy~"

"Oh? I guess you don't want this, then."

Fai twisted his head around to look at Kurogane, and the bottle that the ninja was waving at him. He breathed in quickly, mock anger pulling his eyebrows into a friendly scowl. "Kuro-pii has liquor and he didn't say?!"

"Just one bottle. Found it in the cupboard earlier," Kurogane said, cracking the bottle open with a satisfying sound.

"Why didn't you say!?" Fai repeated, scrambling to sit up correctly, joining Kurogane at the right side of the bed.

"Because there's only one bottle."

It was a good reason or they would have run out ages ago, Fai thought to himself, as he watched Kurogane take a swing of the liquor, lips wrapped snugly around the bottle, throat bobbing as he drank. Fai wiggled impatiently until the ninja held the bottle out to him, muttering an appreciative "not bad" under his breath.

"Thank you, Kuro-pippi!"

"Stop yelling in my ear, jackass!!"

 

 

Fai yawned, pressing his forehead against Kurogane's chest. The bed was too small for both of them, but on their sides, they could manage, and it wasn't the first time they had slept together. Fai always managed to wiggle impossibly close, and secretly relished in the feel of Kurogane's large arm around his body. Safety and security, and blankets that only smelled a little bit musty. Those were the things that made up his life at the very moment, and Kurogane smelled as nice as he usually did beneath that tangle of heavy fabric called clothing.

Okay, so maybe he _had_ known the storm was going to be as bad as it was. But he _hadn't_ known that the cabin was only going to have one bed. Maybe he bet on it. But he hadn't known for _sure_ , alright?

"You're thinking loudly." Kurogane's remark rumbled down through his chest, and Fai felt it in his own body.

"Ahh? Kuro-physic can hear me thinking?"

"I can _feel_ you thinking," Kurogane replied.

"Nuh uh!"

Kurogane shifted only just enough in their _highly necessary_ embrace to slide his thigh over the fraction of an inch it took to brush against the erection that Fai was very unaware that he had currently. How did he pop a stiffy without noticing, what was he, fourteen?! Well, it wasn't too surprising, Kurogane's big, strong body pressed up flush against his, but!

His gasp tumbled off into a strangled noise, suffocating into the air and the cold and the hot, his fingers seizing around the blankets. "Kuro- _sama_ ," he hissed. "Mind your own business!" _Do it again_.

Kurogane seemed to laugh, the slightest huff of breath exhaled through his nose; it was Kurogane's default for amusement that wasn't entirely laugh-worthy all the same. "Can't help it, can I? The bed's too small to mind anything of my own."

"Well, I can't help it, either!" Fai retorted, resolute in hiding his blush against Kurogane's chest. It wasn't the first time he'd been in bed with Kurogane with an erection and he was certain it wouldn't be the last time. Usually they happened in the morning, and had more of an explanation than _I was thinking dirty thoughts, ahaha~_.

"Hm."

Embarassment wasn't entirely forthcoming to someone like Fai, and while his face had gone warm at having been caught, he wasn't particularly worried about _hiding_ it, and he was far too comfortable to actually move away from Kurogane.

Until Kurogane did the thing _again_. Fai choked over his breath, spluttering incoherantly as he smashed his face against Kurogane's shirt. Now Kurogane was actually laughing at him, the low, rolling sound settling low into Fai's stomach and finding home there. "Stop teasing me!" he gasped. Really, this was taking it too far! There were things friends teased other about and then there was a limit and this _touching_...! Fai would have been outraged, if only this exact scenario hadn't been on his mind a thousand and one times in the past. Waking up with Kurogane and the man taking his erection in hand, jerking him lazily and without a word until Fai spilled against those strong, dark hands. "Oh, _fuck_."

Kurogane did cease his infuriatingly delicious movements for the time, although Fai was more aware of his body nearby than before. "What if I'm not?"

"What if you're not _what_?" Fai hissed, pressing his heels into the mattress.

"Teasing you."

"What... what does that mean?" Fai knew what he would like it to mean, and what it _sounded_ like it meant, but he was suddenly very wide awake and incredibly turned on, so he didn't trust his judgment on anything that Kurogane was saying right now.

Kurogane shifted a little, but it didn't involve movement that Fai felt anywhere else, so he didn't raise his head to look. "I'm not stupid," Kurogane said.

 _Well, I might be, if you don't stop making vague statements._ "Say it plainly, Kuro-sama." _For the sake of my sanity._

"We haven't been ‘strictly platonic’ for awhile now."

Oh, that had been what Fai was thinking, indeed.

"All the taunts. The touching. The things we've done for each other." Kurogane might have shrugged there. "I figured you felt the same way. Didn't need to ask if it was true."

But, if Fai was still hearing him correctly, then Kurogane had assumed _ages_ ago that they were more than friends? And while he may have been correct in his assumption that Fai was in love with him, not using his fucking _words_ \- Fai got cold beds and a sore wrist, nine times out of ten? How _unfair_!

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned. "You should have _said_ something." Not that he was better, he supposed, but in favour of saving face and their _friendship_ , he had chosen not to explore a _relationship_.

"Well, it's a little hard, now isn't it?"

The wild laughter bubbled up around Fai's lips and exploded into the near silence before he could stop it. "Yeah," he said. "It's _really_ hard."

"Are you- you're fucking disgusting, mage."

"We're fucking pathetic," Fai retorted. And that was a conversation for a later date, when he felt up to smacking Kurogane instead of fucking him. He was moving ahead too quickly, but they'd finally taken a step and Fai was ready to _drag_ Kurogane with him.

Kurogane gave a little _"huh"_ under his breath. "I just meant, with the kids and everything."

"What about them?"

"Well, we aren't full of private time often, are we."

 _We are now._ "No," Fai admitted. "But we can still... _date_ ," he said the word as though it personally offended him, it felt sour on his tongue for his age and for what they were already, "in the meantime. And then I can kiss you. Whenever. Wherever."

"Is now okay?" Kurogane asked. And that was cute. He was asking. Always so considerate. And that was one of the things Fai liked. Loved.

" _Yes_ ," he said, turning his head up and rolling his hips against Kurogane's in one fluid movement, capturing his lips messily.

 

 

"You're going to wear yourself out."

"I'm already worn out," Fai mumbled, although he didn't stop the lazy grind of his hips against Kurogane's every now and again.

"Stop rubbing up on me like some clingy cat," Kurogane said, kicking at Fai's foot.

Fai chuckled. "Can't help it." He traced his fingers along Kurogane's chest. "We're snowed in, after all... who knows what's going on out there... we might have to repopulate the earth."

Kurogane snorted, likely nearly inhaling Fai's hair as he felt the blonde strands ruffle. "Not likely."

"You never know. We've been to some strange worlds..." he trailed off with a yawn.

Kurogane pulled him closer still, and Fai could no longer smell the scent of the fabric of their clothing but only the smell of Kurogane's skin, of sweat and sex and sinful pleasure. Fai grinned impishly against Kurogane's chest when the ninja said _"go to sleep"_ , if only because he knew what would be awaiting him in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is borderline crack-y just because of Fai's internal commentary and I love it okay


End file.
